Smash bros 3 clash of the nintendo
by Safer Sephiroth
Summary: Its a new adventure when more smash characters arrive!
1. Default Chapter

Who the hell is he? Mario opens his eyes as he looks around. He is standing on a platform surrounded by a pit of paranoia. He shivers in fear as he sits down. "What am I doing here!" he thinks to himself. A platform flashes next to his which makes his even bigger. A figure starts to form on the new platform. A symbol forms on the platform. It looks like three triangles. A person flashes on the symbol. Zelda drops to the ground landing on her back. Mario looks at her then shakes her. He checks her pulse. "Shesa alive." he sighs. Suddenly he gets the wildest idea. He puckers his lips and closes his eyes as he heads straight for Zeldas lips. Zelda eyes open right before Mario could plant his on hers. Her eyes widened. She cocked her hand aside then smacked him with force. Mario fell on his back raising his damage percent (Or D.P.) to 15%. "You pervert!" she screamed. Mario's cheek was brick red he looked at her with eyes zoned out. "I need a beer!" he laughed still zoned out. Zelda looked around. "Where are we? who are you?" she asked. Finnally gaining his self he said "Imma Mario! And I don't know exactly where we are or how we got here." Zelda looked at him with a surprised glance. "And you are?" he asked her. "Princess Zelda of Hyrule." she said looking around. "Awww crap not another princess!" he said to himself. Another flash formed a platform next to mario's but just like last time it made his and Zelda's platform bigger. A figure appeared in a blinding flash of light. The figure slowly turned to normal revealing DK. Zelda looked at Dk with wide eyes of fear. "Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed as she wildly punched Dk. Dk's body shifted with every punch he received. "Stop! Make her stop!" Dk cried. Mario grabbed her wrist. "Princess listen to me! Stop right no..." Mario was cut off by Princess Zelda punching him. Dk laughed on with a wide grin. Zelda looked at Dk and transformed into Shiek. "Get some monkey man!" she said kicking Dk in the crouch. Dk's eyes filled with tears. He suddenly fell to the ground motionless. Shiek looked at Dk happily. She transformed back into Zelda. Zelda looked at Mario. "Do you think he's dead?" she asked. "Lemme see" he said touching his pulse. Mario felt a beat in his wrist. Of course Mario didnt want Dk to die so he he made a quick lie. "Yup he's dead!" he lied. "Quick lets throw him off this thing!" she said trying to push him. Mario struggled to walk. "NO!" he said. Zelda looked a him. "Why?" she said looking at him. "Because we could um you know um...eat him we get hungry!" he said thinking of anything he could come up with. Zelda thought for a minute. "Your right!" she said gleefully. "And since im right how about a hug!" he said with a smile. She looked at him and punched him in the nose. "Grow up please!" she said annoyed. Mario rubbed his nose. Another Platform flashed connecting to the last. A figure appeared a few inches above it. A symbol formed on the platform. The figure was Roy who no was standing on his feet. "where the hell am I?" he asked. "We don't exactly know..." Mario said. "Well who are you people?" Roy asked with a surprised face. "This is gonna be long!" Mario said annoyed.  
  
************************* Hours passed and it seemed that more people arrived by the minute. Finnally the last person arrived. Peach walk on the platform which was now gigantic from all the arrivals. She walked over to Mario who was sitting by Zelda. "Uhhh hmmm!" Peach cleared. Mario looked at her suprised. "PEACH!" Mario jumped with fear. "and who is this!" she squealed. "This! this is princess Zelda!" he said honestly. "Please take this perv!" Zelda begged. "PERVERT! what do you mean!" she squealed."Tell her Mr.Sticky lips!" Zelda yelled. "Well I um...she was..." he was cut off by a blinding light. Once again A platform formed but with the brightest light. Dk actually awoke. "Hmmmm..what's" He was punched by Zelda making him fly off the platform losing one of his stocks. this platform made the gigantic platform into a arena. A white figure floating a few inches above the arena landed on the ground. Everyone turned they're head in its derection. The figure flashed a couple of times. The figure seemed to have cleared because a man now formed. The man had white long hair the reach up to his back. A scarf covered his mouth. He had a blue armor that cut on his waist. His waist had leather bandages surrounding his muscular formed abs. His gloves were robotized with gadgets. his finger tips had leather but his wrists had metal. His pants were white with zippers on the side. His eyes were all white at first but they seemed to turn back to normal which was two perfectly good green eyes. He had sword which weighed 50 pounds. the length was 40 inches. its width was 20 inches wide. He had a emerald in the middle of his fore head. It was the size of a ant. He looked at Link and greeted him. "Sup Link" he said as his eyes flashed. the girls looked at him with hearts in they're eyes. "Um do I know you?" he said. "No...and its sad you don't know me..." he said looking up. He walked over to Roy. He just looked at him. "its been a while Roy!" he said without looking at him. "I don't even" he was cut off by the man. "I know you don't know me" he said as he continued walking. He finally he got to the end of the arena where Zelda, Mario, and Peach stood watching him. The man walked up to Peach "aaaahhhhh! Princess Peach!" he said kissing her hand. She giggled with delight. He passed Mario leaving him jealous. He reached Zelda. "And my favorite Princess in the world Zelda!" he said. "Its a pleasure um..I dont know your name." she studdered. "Leo...the names Leo...and the pleasure is all mine!" he says kissing Zelda on the lips. *Smooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooch* after two minutes he stopped. He looked at everyone. Everyone looked surprised he gave Zelda a kiss. "What the hell its not like she has raybee's!" he said with a grin. Link looked scared. "She does? Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he said running around waving his hands frantically. Bowser walked up to Link and punched him making him fly out of the arena. One Links stocks was wasted. Link came back angry. "Hey is that!" Leo said surprised. He looked past Yoshi to see Wario. "Hey what the hell are you doing here Wario!" her said annoyed. "Uhhhh I was sent here automatically" he said scared. "No you seen Luigi disappear into a portal then you followed him! Right!" he said scaring Wario. Wario looked at everyone then made a run for it. Leo just stood there looking angry. Suddenly everyone noticed it wasn't Leo. It was his mere image. He was so fast it looked like he was there. But he wasn't. He was in front of Wario with his sword in front of him. Wario looked frozen in his tracks. Leo put away his sword then looked at Wario. Wario split in two and exploded into tiny nuetrons and flames. Wario came back with one missing stock. "Since I feel sorry for you ill let you live!" he said smiling. Who is this guy? What game did he come from? Is he evil or a hero? Is he gay? "Oh hell no!" he said taking out his sword. He ran over to Toad who had a microphone in his hand was talking as the narrator. Leo took the Mic. and put it through toads head. After that he snapped his back. He finally elbowed toad making him die. "I am not! I repeat! Not! Fucking gay!" he said pointing at toad. "And to you people send requests! Or ill sick Link on you! Oh yeah I don't own smash bros. Game freak does. So see ya till next time!" he said looking at the default readers. 


	2. Rules and new charactersRETURN OF THE HA...

Leo rested his blade on his shoulder waiting for someone to arrive. He looked at kirby eating one of the pichu. 

  


Leo: Kirby put him down!

  


Kirby: Sorry I get hungry...(Kirby spit Pichu out shooting saliva all over Bowser.) 

  


Bowser:(looks angrily over at kirby) You friggin gay round gnome! Im gonna kick your cotton candy ass! (Boswer charges at kirby full speed which was really slow)

  


By the time he got there three minutes past when he was only 5 feet away from kirby.

  


Link: Back off Bowser! If you don't then you'll be hearing from me! (whips out his sword)

  


Boswer:(Grins) You both couldn't take me on even if I had one stock and you both had 3!

  


Wario: Yeah cause then illa come to Bowser side!

  


Mario: Not if I kick your ass firsta!

  


Everyone got on two side which led to a argument. Leo: Okay shut the fuck up NOW! (he said as his voice echoed and everyone got quiet.)

  


Leo: Ether you guys work this out or I kick everyone ass!

  


Everyone:*starts to apologize to everyone*

  


Leo: Good! *turns in another direction*

  


Leo started tapping his foot on the cold ground. Zelda blushed when he smiled at her. She seemed to like him. He waved. She just blushed even redder trying to wave. He looked over the platform to see two hands fly over the platform.

  


Right hand: bow down to your KING! (it says waving its self around.)

  


Left hand: Yes bow down to your KING! (it says waving its self around.)

  


Rh: I just fucking said that!(Glares at lh)

  


Lh:Oh yes I forget!(waves itself stupidly)

  


Leo: Finally you friggin came!

  


Rh:Sorry...If someone hadn't eaten so much we would have been here!(Look at lh)

  


Lh:Who? Me? Well I told ya we shoulda never went to Taco bell! I wanted Mcdonalds!

  


Leo:Just shut the hell up and do the greeting ceremony!

  


Rh: Right!

  


Lh: Yup and im left!

  


Rh:(Glares) You are truly stupid!

  


Lh: What? What did I do?

Rh: I meant right as in okay!

  


Lh: Ohhhhhh! Whoops!

  


Leo: Start already!

  


Rh: Okay(clears throat) Hello im the right hand!

  


Lh: And im the left!

  


Rh: And we have gathered you all for the third time already for a smash tournement.

  


Lh: Yes, Yes, But this time winner takes none!

  


Rh: Its all retard!

  


Lh: Let the games begin!

  


Rh: Not now!(bitch slaps the left hand)

  


Rh: We've done the honor to finding more characters!

  


Lh: Such as slippy from star fox!

  


Rh: Donky kong Jr. from the early Mario and Donky kong.

  


Lh: Impa of the Zelda ocarina of time! Nope not the fat one from the game boy!

  


Zelda:(Gasp)

  


Rh:(Glares at Lh) Geno from Mario RPG

  


Lh: Smithy from Mario RPG!

  


Rh: King Dedede from the Various kirby games!

  


Lh: And more!

  


Rh: Now we shall begin the games!

  


Lh: Now we shall begin the games!

  


Rh: GRRRR!(Kicks Lh's ass)

  


Rh: Now does anyone have any questions?

  


Zelda:(Raises arm)

  


Rh: Yes Zelda?

  


Zelda: Is my kid form gonna in this tournament like Links?

  


Rh: Yes indeed.

  


Link:(raises his hand)

  


Rh: Yes link?

  


Link: I think you shouldn't because little Zelda can be a little bitchy...(High fives little link)  


Rh:(Sigh)Well anyways any more questions?

  


Bowser: Right here bitch!

  


Rh:!!!

  


Boswer: Yup! I said it I said the word right! And the word bitch!

  


Rh: Hurry and ask the question before I finger blast you outta here...

  


Bowser: Is this thing rated R because if its rated teen im outta here!

  


Rh: Its rated R so this will be a little violent...Well a lot violent...

  


Lh: whuh huh?(Snaps into consciousness) What did I miss?

  


Rh:(beats the living fuck outta the lh knocking it on conscious)Ok lets go! Leo would you do the honors!

  


Falco: WAIT!

  


Rh: What now!

  


Falco: Where are the new people you told us about?

  


Rh:We'll have to get them through ether battle or mini games or game events we proceed to! Not Leo...

  


Samus: Excuse me sir!?

  


Rh: Yes samus what is it!?

  


Samus: Will we travel together?

  


Rh: At the beginning which is the mini games and game events yes...but once we go on adventure mode or tournament mode no...

  


Samus: Ohhh I see...Sorry for the intrusion....

  


Rh: Its ok...Now Leo...

  


Wario: Hold on a friggin minute!

  


Rh: What the fuck do you want shrimp!

  


Wario: Do we get bath room breaks because i have to take a serious shit! Whooooooo ohhh!

  


Mewto: What a fucking moron...

  


Peach & Zelda: Ewwwwww that's disgusting...

  


Mario: I'll shuta the little fucker upa!

  


Luigi:Muh muh me ah!

Rh: There's only 2 bathroom breaks! End of discussion!

  


Pikachu: Pika pika chu *translation* What if you

  


Rh: I swear Pikachu if you open your fucking mouth im gonna fucking blast a whole clip of bad ass all over your head splattering your fucking BRAIN!

  


Everyone:(Stares dumb founded at the right hand.)

  


Rh: Now...(Clears his throat)Where was I? Oh yes...Leo plz do the honors of opening a path to the mini games.

  


Leo:(Takes his blade and slices the air very slowly cutting a teleportation that quickly sucks everyone in)

  


Narrator: Will they make it to the mini games? Will the left hand gain consciousness? Will I be in this tournament? We'll see next time on smash bros 3!

  


(Note: I don't own Smash Bros.melee or any other game characters I took from Nintendo. Be sure to submit in replies of which character you wanna see or who should be leo's girlfriend. Well till next time salutations!

  
  
  



	3. This isnt working

  


Do to the lack of reviews i have no choice but to quit writing this story. Out of all the websites i been to i never had this much disrespect before in my histiry of my life. One request and all it say is that was cool? I apologize if im wasting your time but your just making me waste my time writing a story no one reads. If im gonna be treated like this then i will not write this story no more. Thank you and if you have anything to say send a review. Oh Yeah I forgot no one sends me any reviews do to noone reads my story well im sorry and have a bad sence all of you make mines even worse! 


End file.
